


Game Day

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gaming, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little 90's era AU in which the gang plays Goldeneye.<br/>Pretend that "Tubthumping" is playing in the background. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Day

“That, my friends, is what you call a SERIOUS ass-kicking!”

Groans filled the living room and controllers were tossed on the ground as Goldeneye’s “game over” music played, the rankings showing that Iron Bull won. Most kills, fewest deaths.

“How did you-”

“I can’t believe-”

“You sonofabitch!”

Bull just laughed as everyone vented their frustration at once, a symphony he would relish for a very long time. He had the most wins by a wide margin, and he wouldn’t hesitate to gloat about it, whenever the opportunity arose.

Sera rocked herself up off the bean bag chair. “Fuck me. I’m getting another beer, who wants one?”

Cullen, Bull and Leliana all raised their hands.

“Don’t start without me, yeah?” She disappeared into the kitchen.

“Alright,” Cullen declared, retrieving his discarded controller from the floor and sitting forward on the couch, “I need a new strategy. This time I’m picking a different character. Clearly the Siberian Guard wasn’t a good choice.”

Leliana snorted. “And how about all the characters before that one? Perhaps the person controlling them is the problem!” Iron Bull snickered.

Cullen side-eyed her, continuing to scroll through the different characters. “I’m hardly the only one that’s lost here, you know.”

“No, but you’re the only one who hasn’t won.” Leliana teased.

“Good one, Red,” Sera giggled as she handed out the beers and plopped back into the bean bag chair, taking a large swig from the bottle. “Alright fuckers, let’s do this! I’ll get you this time, Bull. You always win with proximity mines like a little bitch, coz you know you can’t shoot worth shite!”

“Oho, them’s fightin’ words, you little asshole. No mines this time, pistols.” He jabbed a finger in Sera’s face. “And I’ll STILL kick your ass.”

“Alright you two, let’s keep it civil. Besides, we all know I’m taking you all down. The Maker wills it.” Leliana fixated on the screen, eyes gleaming, making her selection.

“I don’t know about that, I have a good feeling about this Russian Soldier.” Cullen seemed pleased with himself as he confirmed the choice.

“For a brilliant military man you sure can be daft sometimes. The character doesn’t make a damn bit of difference,” Sera brayed. “Now are we starting the fucking game, or wot?”

“Calm your tits!” Bull grunted.

The screen split into four as the game went underway, music blaring and controller buttons clicking.

“Draw your last breath, my friends,” Leliana exclaimed dramatically, “cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky.” She rounded a corner and shot Cullen in the back.

“Bloody hell!” He shouted, frantically pressing Start to rejoin the game.

“Rest at the Maker’s right hand,” she delivered a head shot to Sera as she let out a stream of expletives.

“And be forgiven.” Another head shot, square in the middle of Iron Bull’s forehead.

“Fucking shit! I’ll get you for that.”

Leliana laughed maniacally, and in that moment Cullen’s competitive nature went into overdrive. He decided he’d had enough of losing today. Suddenly he recalled all of their patterns throughout the afternoon, their habits, his strategic mind clicking it all into place.

He didn’t taunt or talk shit like the others, he remained quiet and concentrated. One by one he picked them off, over and over again, while dodging their assaults perfectly, his real-life training finally translating to his avatar. They bellowed and cursed like sailors, even Leliana, and finally the game ended, declaring him the winner. Only one death, with the most kills.

Cullen set his controller down slowly and sipped his beer, unable to hide his pleasure as his companions groused all around him, his signature smirk failing to charm them.

“I’m sorry, did the Maker abandon you in your time of need?” he teased Leliana, unable to resist dishing it out for once. A pillow narrowly missed his head as the others burst into laughter.


End file.
